A Dance Dream or Disaster
by Qm-1993
Summary: They were up all night thinking, and Takumi finally gets the courage to ask Akira to the dance. But Akira has little experience with girly things and Takumi has his own problems to worry about. Will it be a dream or disaster? AkiraXTakumi COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1:Take A Risk

Summary: They were up all night thinking, and Takumi finally gets the courage to ask Akira to the dance. But Akira has little experience with girly things and Takumi has his own problems to worry about. Will it be a dream or disaster? AkiraXTakumi

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or else there would be more of them in the Anime… What's the point of a disclaimer anyways? If I owned an Anime I would go make episodes and not be writing fanfics…

**A Dance Dream or Disaster?**

**Chapter 1: Take A Risk**

Most people understand how the world works. Even if we'd like it a different way, you still need to accept the fact that you need money to survive. But not many people understand the matters of the heart; maybe not even the world's greatest geniuses understand the complicated depth and feelings within the organ. Many things are happening within the heart and mind of one Okuzaki Akira.

A young girl, around 13, sat on her bed, looking out her dorm room window. A light breeze played with her long green. The silver glow of the moon reflected in her red/brown eyes as they stared intensely into the distance. She could hear quiet snores on the other side of the curtain that separated her property from the rest of the room.

Just by looking at her, you wouldn't know anything was up, but millions of questions plagued her mind._ Why have I fallen for him? Does he feel the same way? What will happen if I tell him?_ Little did she know that on the other side of the curtain, the boy she was thinking about was sitting up in his bed, brown hair messy from the little sleep he had, brown eyes full of confusion, with the same doubts and questions in his head.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

The brown haired boy, Takumi, was in the kitchen, pink apron on, cooking breakfast. "Akira-kun," he called the green haired girl, "Breakfast is ready!" He pushed aside the curtain to see a peacefully sleeping Akira. " Akira-kun, you've got to get up or you're going to be late." Akira groaned, turned over and finally out of bed.

As the two of them sat down to breakfast, there was an uncomfortable silence. "Akira-kun, everyone has to live their dreams sometime. You need to spread your wings and soar above the clouds one day. So today, I'm going to take a chance and try to spread my wings," Takumi said to Akira. "So Akira-kun, I was thinking last night and…" A blush slowly crept onto Takumi's face. "You know there is a dance next week. I know no one has asked you yet. So I want to be the first to ask you. Will you… gotothedancewithmenextweek?" Takumi said, mumbling the last words. Now it was Akira's turn to blush.

Akira turned away, embarrassed. _I've really wanted this and now it's happened…_ she thought. "Hai Takumi, I'll go," she finally said.

_She said yes! Now I need a tux… Where does a guy get a tux around here?_ thought

Takumi

_Oh my god! I don't own a dress and I know you need to wear a dress to these things… I'm afraid I'll have to go to Mai-san for help…_thought Akira

Dun Dun Dun… What's gonna happen now? I hope this chappie wasn't that bad. I'm kinda begging you guys to review. I need help to make it better because this is my first fanfic and all… I'm not going to update until I get one review. (Besides, I haven't even written chapter 2) This is my first fanfic so I would appreciate it if there was no flames - Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2：Shopping

Summary: They were up all night thinking, and Takumi finally gets the courage to ask Akira to the dance. But Akira has little experience with girly things and Takumi has his own problems to worry about. Will it be a dream or disaster? AkiraXTakumi

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime because if I did I would probably make 2 or 3 more episodes of AkiraXTakumi!

Thanks for your con crit ninja-chick-yuki. I read my first chapter and I really didn't feel anything while reading it so I guess it was a bit forced. Because I had an idea but I'm not really that good of a writer so I couldn't really bring it to life.

Also thanks to Merigold because you helped me realize it was confusing so I'm going to explain a couple of things here.

**A Dance Dream or Disaster?**

**Last Chapter**

_She said yes! Now I need a tux… Where does a guy get a tux around here?_ thought

Takumi

_Oh my god! I don't own a dress and I know you need to wear a dress to these things… I'm afraid I'll have to go to Mai-san for help…_thought Akira

**Chapter 2**

**Akira's POV**

I walked to the girls dorms to find Takumi's sister. I can't believe the director (A/N: Is that what Mashiro is called?) let me keep sharing a dorm with Takumi.

Flashback

All the Himes were gathered in the director's mansion surrounding Mashiro. "I've called you all here to discuss a few things," Mashiro said. "I want to make some things clear. I'm going to try to make you Himes a bit happier. Firstly, since Haruka-chan is Yukino-chan's MVP (Most Valuable Person), they will now be sharing a dorm room. Since Natsuki and Shizuru are each others MVP, Natsuki will join the school council and they will share a dorm. And lastly, Akira-kun will be able to attend school as a female student and still remain in the same dorm as Takumi. That is all." (A/N: Gomen-nasai! I'm too lazy to go through all the Himes and things to make them happy. These were like the first ones off the top of my head I could think of.)

End Flashback

I finally reached Mai's room. I knew that it would be a mistake going in there but I felt I had no choice. I mean, I really like Takumi and I want to… I guess impress him or something.

KNOCK KNOCK The door swung open and I saw Mai standing in the doorway. "Akira-kun!" she said. I needed Mai's help but I didn't know how to say it without sounding like a complete idiot. "Mai-san… I…I need your help." I know I always give Takumi the 'you're too feminine' speech and here I was sounding like a total wimp but I really wanted to look good… for BLUSH Takumi.

**Normal POV**

_What can I possibly help her with? We barely know each other… All I know about her is that her most precious person is my brother_ thought Mai.

"What can I help you with Akira-kun?"

"Well, Takumi asked me to the dance," Akira said. BIG BLUSH " I don't exactly own a dress and…" she said trailing off.

" You want me to help you pick it out!" Mai finished.

"So, will you do it?" Akira asked.

"Sure."

Akira and Mai walked along the crowded streets, every so often going into decent dress, shoe, and make-up stores. After about 2 or 3 hours of shopping, they were finally done. Akira was exhausted, never in her life had she shopped that much. The dress Akira finally picked out was a dark midnight blue. The cloth was silky and sort of sparkly. The strap on the left side was about 3 fingers wide. The strap on the right was only 1 finger. It was tight around her chest and waist. Then it flowed from the waist down. It stopped at her left knee and slanted down to her right ankle. Under the hem, there was 2 inches of almost transparent silk, also a dark shade of blue.

Next Mai dragged Akira to buy shoes. After looking through a lot of shoe stores, they finally decided on plain black high-heeled shoes because they were simple but would still match the dress. Finally, Mai took Akira to get her ears pierced and bought silver crescent moon earrings. (A/N: I've realized I just described the dress and earring I want to wear…) "Since the dance is still a week away, we won't do your hair or make-up yet. Come to my dorm 4 hours before the dance so we can get ready," said Mai. Akira carried her bags back to her dorm and quickly put them on her side of the dorm as so Takumi wouldn't see.

**Takumi's POV**

I walked up to Reito-senpai's room, ready to ask for his help because I knew he had went out with many girls so I knew he had lots of experience. I actually didn't know where to get a tux and I wasn't about to ask anyone else for help except for Reito-senpai. Maybe it was the fact that he was the person who seemed most likely to know or something else. I wasn't sure but I didn't want to ask my classmates. (A/N: I feel that Takumi would ask Tate because there is really no one else to ask unless I invent a character and I don't wanna do that. Then someone reviewed and reminded me of Reito. Arigatou! ) I knocked on the door while think about the right way to word things.

**Normal POV**

"Takumi! What brings you here?" Reito asked. "I… I need your help, senpai," Takumi said. "With what?" Reito asked curiously. "I… I asked Akira-kun to the dance… BLUSH and I need a tux but…" "You don't know where to get one, right?" "How'd you know?" "Doesn't matter right now! But I'll help you if it means that much to you," said Reito. So Reito grabbed Takumi and they hopped in a taxi and drove for like half an hour before they finally arrived at the tuxedo renting place.

In the end, Takumi decided on a black tux, a white undershirt and black slacks with black dress shoes and a blue tie to match. "The dance is still a week away so we'll go get flowers on the day of the dance. Finally, Takumi got back to the dorm. He noticed that Akira was back already and hid his things in his closet so she wouldn't see. That night, they slept peacefully.

Ok that's it for chapter 2. It was a bit boring, I know but it will get better next chappie because that's gonna be the dance. Til next time! Please review, flames are accepted but nice comment are really great!


	3. Chapter 3: The Dance

Summary: They were up all night thinking, and Takumi finally gets the courage to ask Akira to the dance. But Akira has little experience with girly things and Takumi has his own problems to worry about. Will it be a dream or disaster? AkiraXTakumi

Disclaimer: If only I owned Takumi and Akira but sadly, I don't.

Last Chapter Finally, Takumi got back to the dorm. He noticed that Akira was back already and hid his things in his closet so she wouldn't see. That night, they slept peacefully. 

_**Chapter 3: The Dance**_

Akira had already set off for Mai's room that afternoon so Takumi was alone in the dorm room. He put on his tux and fancy dress shoes and went to pick up a corsage for Akira. He set out for Mai's dorm where he had agreed to meet Akira.

Meanwhile in Mai's dorm room, everyone was fussing over Akira. Her hair had been put up and she had put on her dress. It fit her perfectly and showed off the still gentle curves of her young body. There was a sudden knock and Akira started to blush. _That must be Takumi_ she thought.

_**Takumi's POV**_

I knocked on the door of my sister's room. I couldn't wait to see Akira-kun. I knew that no matter how she looked, she would still seem beautiful to me but nothing in the world could have prepared me for what I saw.

Standing in front of me was Akira, wearing the most beautiful dress in the world. She looked absolutely like a goddess and when I told her so, she blushed. Did I ever mention she looks so cute when she blushes?

Anyways, I gave her the corsage and I offered her my arm. We walked outside together into the cool evening and a breeze played with her hair. She smiled at me and at that moment, I felt on top of the world.

_**Akira's POV**_

I saw Takumi standing in front of me and he looked so good. His tux, his hair, his smile all made my heart flutter with delight. Then he told me I looked like a goddess and that just sent my heart soaring.

Once we got into the dance, I was captivated by the shimmering stars and moons that decorated the gym.

_**Narrator's POV**_

"May I have this dance?" asked Takumi. Akira blushed then nodded her head. By some odd coincidence that I would like to call fate, the DJ played a slow song. Takumi instinctively grabbed Akira by the waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They just stayed there, swaying to the music. Their bodies told what their words could not. Takumi leaned down and looked Akira in the eye. She looked back at him and smiled. He leaned down and his mouth brushed hers.

That night changed them both. With that simple kiss and that innocent dance, they realized that they both truly loved each other.

xD So? How was that? Very crappy ending, I know! But I really wanted to write my next story and didn't want to leave this story unfinished so please check out my other story. I promise it will be better than this one because I actually went through a bit of it in real life so I know how my character would feel. Please read **_The Night That Changed It All_**. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
